School Life Boredom
by NovaMaze
Summary: Percy Jackson, your average New Yorker, now attending NYU. He thought that his 2nd year at college would be the same as his first, boring. However, that was before he saw who his professor was going to be for his Animal Science class. Now as it turns out, he couldn't be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Today was my first day of sophomore year at college. I wasn't excited, but then again who would be when they were going to school. But, it is a part of life, unfortunately. Anyway, I went to the front desk to get my schedule and my I.D. card.

I thanked the lady that gave me my things, and she blushed. I don't know why, but even the older ladies at this place apparently have a crush on me. I mean I guess I would be considered attractive, with my sea green eyes and long wavy black hair that reached to my lower neck and always got in my eyes. But, it is just worried that even the people who work here and are supposed to be professional has a crush on me, a student. However, out of politeness I smiled at her and got out of there.

When I went out on to the campus of New York University, I looked down at my Schedule. I had classes three times a week, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. I guess in a way that's a good turn out, I get to get all of my classes done in the beginning of the week and the rest of the week would me party time. Well, at least when I was free and didn't have homework to do, or when I was at work.

Oh, and I guess you would be wondering who I am and where I work. Well I'll tell you. My name is Perseus Jackson, but people call me Percy, and I work at the Manhattan Aquarium. Now that we got the introduction finished, you'll have to excuse me. It's Monday morning and I have classes to attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

I case you're wondering, my first class of the day is Marine Biology, then Mythology, and then Greek.

Then on Tuesdays, I have Mythology again, then Economic, and then Animal Science. Finally on Wednesday, I Marine Biology, then Animal Science, and lastly Geology.

So anyway, I walked into my first period class and set in the front because it is my favorite subject, and because I want to be a Marine Biologist, just like my father. For some reason the Ocean always fascinated me, and my family, and becoming a Marine Biologist seemed like the best choice of action to follow mine, and my families dream. So here I am, in college studying to be a Marine Biologist.

* * *

My first day back to school went pretty well, except for the fact that I already have a paper due in mythology and in Greek. I mean I don't mind writing an essay for them. I like learning about Myths, but did they have to be 25 pages or more. I mean these professors are turning enjoyable classes into torture. Don't these teachers have a life of their own? What I am saying is if they did, they wouldn't put all this pressure on the students to write long papers that they have to grade. Which I am sure probably takes a very long time to do?

Well, the up sit of this day is that my dad, Poseidon, is also my Marine Biology teacher. So I already know most things about this subject considering that he has taught me about the sea life since I was practically born.

Another up sit of my life right now would be that my family and I are of Greek descend, so that project that I have to write in Greek shouldn't be too difficult. And also because of my heritage I know most of the myths, so that project is in the back too. But they are still really, _really _long.


	3. Chapter 3

My second day back to NYU was about the same as the first; lectures and all with boring teachers. However, that was true until I got to my second period class; Animal Science.

I went into the classroom that already had most of the students in and that sit that I wanted, which was in the back, was already full. The only sits that were empty were either in the first row or the second row. And since I didn't want to be in the front and be known as the "teacher's pet", I sat in a chair in the second row.

I took out my laptop and turned it on so that I could take notes, or make it look like I took notes, which in reality I _wasn't_. I mean I could just look up the information I missed in class later on the internet anyway. But then, the door opened and a hot girl I have never seen walked in. She looked like an Amazon warrior, with her tanned skin, hazel eyes with auburn her in a ponytail, and a sculpted Body. She was wearing a white blazer on top of a casual shirt and jeans that showed off her well defined leg muscles.

At first I thought she was another student, considering she looked so young, but she didn't sit in on of the chairs. No, she just had to go in front of the classroom and wrote her name on the board "Artemis Olympus" it read in neat hand writing. Then she turned toward the class and introduced herself to be the Animal Science professor. MY Animal Science professor.


	4. Chapter 4

Why, why me. Just, why. Why did I have to have a hot professor that I can't take me eyes off of? I mean I wasn't even listening to what she was saying; I was just looking at how gracefully she was walking, and how she was holding her shelf.

I mean I was so lost in my day dream, that I didn't even notice that she was looking directly at me, and saying something.

"Uh", I said and some of the students were laughing at me, and some just shook their heads in disapproval, but I didn't care. How could I, I didn't even know most of them personally, I mean I was them around the campus, but we didn't speak. Any way I am rambling, so let's go back to the real world.

I was the Artemis, oh sorry, I mean _Professor Olympus_, was not pleased to see that I was not paying attention, but repeated her question anyway.

"What is your name", asked Artemis in a demanding voice.

"Percy", I replied back.  
"Really, because on the roster it is written that your name is Perseus", said Artemis.

"Well yeah, my name is that but people call Me Percy, I'm more comfortable being called Percy", I answered back more composed now.

"Well Percy. Why don't you tell us why you choose this class, especially since you were not paying attention a few minutes ago", said Artemis leaning a little back on her desk.

"I want to be a Marine biologist, so I thought that taking this class would help me to become better at treating injured animals," I replied

"I see, that is a good goal Percy, but if you want to be at least a good veterinarian I suggest that you pay attention and not day dream in this class," Artemis said in a stern voice.

"Yes Ma'am", I replied.

"Good".

And with that, she went back to explaining the curriculum of the year for her class. And I went back to admiring her lean body. Sure, I couldn't date her, because she was my professor and a romantic relationship between a teacher and a student is illegal, but there is nothing illegal about thinking about it. Plus, she couldn't tell I was thinking about her so it was okay, right?


End file.
